heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mickey's Mouse Tracks
Mickey's Mouse Tracks was a television series on the Disney Channel which ran from 1992 to 1994, and featured Disney cartoons and animated short films, dating from before the advent of Disney Channel. A similar show was Donald's Quack Attack. The show premiered on March 1, 1992 and was made to replace Good Morning, Mickey. A show identical to this show called "Mickey Mouse & Friends" premiered on 1994. It wasn't possible to know what episode was going to be shown on any given day, but the show did feature showings of some shorts that don't show up on The Ink and Paint Club along with some shorts made by the Fleischer brothers, and clips from the animated features, such as Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Pinocchio, Dumbo, Cinderella, and Alice in Wonderland. Episode list *'Episode 1' **Dude Duck **Crazy Over Daisy **Donald's Diary **Duck Pimples *'Episode 2' **The Fire Chief **Goofy's Freeway Troubles **In Dutch *'Episode 3' **Trailer Horn **Donald's Double Trouble **The Eyes Have It **Football (Now and Then) *'Episode 4' **Mickey's Garden **Officer Duck **Honey Harvester *'Episode 5' **More Kittens **Puppy Love **Bumble Boogie (from Disney's Melody Time) *'Episode 6' **Daddy Duck **Fathers Are People **Pluto's Playmate **Snow Foolin' *'Episode 7' **Modern Inventions **Pluto's Party **The Simple Things *'Episode 8' **The Robber Kitten **Straight Shooters **The Bird Store **Bone Trouble *'Episode 9' **First Aiders **The Gallopin' Gaucho **Drip Dippy Donald **You, The Human Animal *'Episode 10' **A Good Time for a Dime **Hawaiian Holiday **Bee at the Beach *'Episode 11' **Chef Donald **Pantry Pirate **(Scene from Peter Pan) **Puss Café *'Episode 12' **Bootle Beetle **Donald Applecore **You and Your Food *'Episode 13' **Building a Building **Donald's Lucky Day *'Episode 14' **Gulliver Mickey **Aquamania **Chips Ahoy *'Episode 15' **The Cookie Carnival **Donald's Garden **Rugged Bear **Small Fry *'Episode 16' **Boat Builders **Mickey's Polo Team **The Tortoise and the Hare *'Episode 17' **Giantland **The Golden Touch **Springtime for Pluto *'Episode 18' **Tea for Two Hundred **Lucky Number **Magician Mickey **Mickey's Elephant *'Episode 19' **The Ugly Duckling **The Olympic Champ **Hooked Bear *'Episode 20' **Pluto's Quin-puplets **Test Pilot Donald **Up a Tree *'Episode 21' **Donald and the Wheel **Father Noah's Ark *'Episode 22' **King Neptune **Water Babies **The Story of Anyburg, U.S.A. *'Episode 23' **All the Cats Join In **Little Lambkins **Bath Day **The Autograph Hound *'Episode 24' **Camp Dog **You Can't Shoe a Horsefly **Blue Bayou **I'm No Fool with a Bicycle *'Episode 25' **Haunted House **Night **The Gorilla Mystery **The Mad Doctor *'Episode 26' **Cat Nap Pluto **Donald's Golf Game **The Cold-Blooded Penguin *'Episode 27' **Melody **Mickey's Gala Premier **The Little Whirlwind *'Episode 28' **The Dognapper **Donald's Crime **Mail Dog **The Mad Tea Party (Scene from Alice in Wonderland) *'Episode 29' **Man's Best Friend **Early to Bed **Father's Day Off **Dumbell of the Yukon *'Episode 30' **The Band Concert **Cold Turkey **Mickey Cuts Up *'Episode 31' **Mr. Duck Steps Out **Billposters **The Cactus Kid **Crazy with the Heat *'Episode 32' **The Country Cousin **Old MacDonald Duck **Hockey Homicide *'Episode 33' **Lullaby Land **Mickey Plays Papa **Mother Pluto *'Episode 34' **Bone Bandit **Mickey's Choo-Choo **Old Sequoia **Blame It on the Samba (from Disney's Melody Time) *'Episode 35' **The Three Little Pigs **Snubbed By a Snob **T-Bone for Two **The Bears and the Bees *'Episode 36' **The Art of Skiing **Donald's Penguin **Winter Storage **Greedy Humpty Dumpty *'Episode 37' **Beach Picnic **Orphans' Picnic **I'm No Fool in the Water *'Episode 38' **The Brave Engineer **Put-Put Troubles **Rabbit Hole (Scene from Alice in Wonderland) **They're Off *'Episode 39' **In the Bag **How to Fish **Pluto's Surprise Package **Baggage Buster *'Episode 40' **Cold War **Bugs in Love **Donald's Dog Laundry **Donald's Gold Mine *'Episode 41' **Bee on Guard **How to Dance **Shanghaied **The Worm Turns *'Episode 42' **How to Sleep **Mickey's Nightmare **Pluto's Judgement Day **The Sleep Walker *'Episode 43' **Cold Storage **Alpine Climbers **Donald's Snow Fight *'Episode 44' **Pluto's Dream House **Whistle While You Work (Scene from Disney's Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) **Susie the Little Blue Coupe *'Episode 45' **Sea Scouts **Steamboat Willie **Mickey and the Seal **Plutopia *'Episode 46' **The Flying Squirrel **The Fox Hunt **The Duck Hunt **Goofy and Wilbur *'Episode 47' **Pests of the West **The New Neighbor **All in a Nutshell **The Busy Beavers *'Episode 48' **Trombone Trouble **Dragon Around **Rescue Dog **Cock o' the Walk *'Episode 49' **The China Shop **Donald's Off Day **Corn Chips **Donald's Dream Voice *'Episode 50' **Sheep Dog **Bellboy Donald **Let's Stick Together **Mickey's Amateurs *'Episode 51' **Brave Little Tailor **The Trial of Donald Duck **Truant Officer Donald *'Episode 52' **Little Hiawatha **Uncle Donald's Ants **Thru the Mirror *'Episode 53' **How to Play Golf **Pluto and the Gopher **Just Mickey **You and Your Sense of Touch *'Episode 54' **Hold That Pose **Clown of the Jungle **Donald's Ostrich *'Episode 55' **How to Play Baseball **Inferior Decorator **Pluto and the Armadillo **The Picnic *'Episode 56' **Tugboat Mickey **Wild Waves **The Big Wash **Donald's Vacation *'Episode 57' **Canine Patrol **The Little Stranger **Mickey's Mechanical Man *'Episode 58' **Mickey Down Under **Ye Olden Days **Dumbo, the Flying Elephant (Scene from Disney's Dumbo) **Father's Lion *'Episode 59' **Disco Mickey Mouse **The Greener Yard **Goofy's Glider *'Episode 60' **Canine Casanova **Cinderella's Surprise Dress (Scene from Disney's Cinderella) **Pluto's Housewarming *'Episode 61' **''Mickey's Parrot'' **''Tiger Trouble'' **''Two-Gun Mickey'' *'Episode 62' **Self Control **African Diary **Donald's Camera *'Episode 63' **The Riveter **Tennis Racquet **Don's Fountain of Youth *'Episode 64' **Mickey's Trailer **Motor Mania **Soup's On **Washing for Dinner (Scene from Disney's Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *'Episode 65' **Woodland Café **Wynken, Blynken and Nod **Birds in the Spring *'Episode 66' **Noah's Ark **How to Swim *'Episode 67' **The Golden Eggs **Lend a Paw **The Mad Dog *'Episode 68' **Canvas Back Duck **Donald and Pluto **Donald in Mathmagic Land *'Episode 69' **Double Dribble **Bearly Asleep **Foul Hunting *'Episode 70' **Hello Aloha **Fishin' Around **The Whalers **Sea Salts *'Episode 71' **Donald's Better Self **Freewayphobia *'Episode 72' **Squatter's Rights **Canine Caddy **Father's Weekend *'Episode 73' **The Grocery Boy **How to Play Football **Traffic Troubles *'Episode 74' **The Plastics Inventor **Goofy Gymnastics **Somewhere in Dreamland **(Scene from Disney's Sleeping Beuaty) *'Episode 75' **Mickey's Delayed Date **Donald's Dilemma **Cured Duck **Pinocchio Comes to Life (Scene from Disney's Pinocchio) *'Episode 76' **R'Coon Dawg **The Wayward Canary **Chip an' Dale **Bubble Bee *'Episode 77' **The Mad Tea Party (Scene from Alice in Wonderland) **Clock Cleaners **Donald's Cousin Gus Broadcast history United States *Disney Channel (November 2, 1992-2000) *Toon Disney (1998-2002) Canada *Family (1994-1997) United Kingdom *Disney Channel (1995-2000) *Toon Disney (2000-2003) France *Disney Channel (1997-2002) *Toon Disney (2001-2003) Italy *Rai Due (1993-present) *Disney Channel (1998-2000) *Toon Disney (2004-2011) External links * Mickey's Mouse Tracks episode guide at The Encyclopedia of Disney Animated Shorts Category:Television series by Disney